


Im (probably) Not Gay

by DrippingCandyEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingCandyEyes/pseuds/DrippingCandyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought to be straight Eren Jaeger comes home find his roommate being not so appropriate with some tall blonde guy. Eren is not jealous.. nope, not at all. he's grossed out, that's what he is... probably.... Levi does have a nice body though...</p><p> </p><p>(how does one write a good summery help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another typical Friday night had passed Eren by with shots of any variety of alcohol. Now it was Saturday morning, and all Eren wanted was to crash on the couch. Levi would give him hell for it, but he was too hammered to care. When he stumbled into his apartment he found a very unwelcome surprise grinding on his couch. He flicked on the light he was met by an icy glare. The raven haired man was very clearly pissed off at being interrupted.

"Why the fuck are you being gay on the couch. If your going to be gay do it in your own damn room" Eren grumbled in response to the glare. The blond man Levi was grinding on excused himself and quickly left the apartment.

"why the fuck are you being a homophobe in our apartment" Levi put emphasis on our, to remind Eren that he lived there too and he could do whatever the hell he wanted there. Eren mumbled a whatever and went to his room.

He flopped on his bed exhausted from the events at the bar earlier that night. Eren expected to fall asleep quickly, but he couldn't get the sight of Levi's muscular body out of his mind. Eren heard the mans soft moans in the back of his mind. Fuck, he couldn't stop thinking about Levi with that man. Eren groaned in frustration and gave into his now raging boner.

"I'm not gay" he whispered to himself, all the while getting off to the thought of the man he lived with.

"I'm probably not gay"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks go by with Levi's blond 'friend' coming around more and more. Eren has to think for a minute to remember the bastards name.. Erwin. He doesn't like Erwin, but he puts up with the constant gayness. Even if he is a homo, Levi helps pay the bills. 

Eren isn't gay. Maybe he's a little gay. No, he's definitely not gay. Not at all. Eren knows he's not gay. He repeats it too himself as his friends drag him home from yet another bar. He's become somewhat of an alcoholic. Since that Blonde asshat came around and started fucking with his roommate. He's not jealous. It's doesn't hurt to see then together. Eren is definitely not trying to drink his feelings away.

Jean and Marco are tired of seeing eren like this. Tired of him lying to himself and being an asshole to everyone. Even so, they take care off him. Drag him to his apartment. When they knock on the door Levi opens it.

"What do you brats want" he snapped before seeing Eren slumped between them. Sighing he let them bring Eren in.

"You can leave him there" Levi gestures towards the couch. After the drop off Eren he ushers them out.

"Damn brat... what the fuck are you trying to do you yourself" Levi brings Eren a glass of water and tries to get him to drink it.

"I dont want it" Eren mumbles, glaring up at the short man. He wonders how the shorty got so tall before realising that he's laying down. 

"Eren.." levi sighs and puts the water down on the coffee table. Eren doesn't like tall levi, so he's pulls him down on top of him.

"What the fuck are you doing" Levi pulls away from Eren.

"I dont know" Eren let's go and turns away from Levi. 

"Whatever. Go the fuck to sleep." A blanket is pulled over Eren. he hears foot steps leaving the room.

"Don't leave me" Eren whispers before falling asleep. Instead of going to his bedroom, Levi gets a book of the shelf and settles down in the arm chair by the couch.

"I won't, brat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update. (It's terrible know, sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin didn't mind his boyfriends roommate. Eren was an okay kid. The only problem was that he could clearly see jealousy in the kids eyes when ever Erwin was with Levi. Maybe that wasn't the only problem. The way Levi looked at Eren was unsettling. Erwin knows his boyfriend is loyal, but he's never seen Levi look at any one like that. Erwin turned to him then.

"Levi"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you have feelings for Eren?" Levi nearly spit out his tea. after taking a moment to collect himself he spoke.

"Why the fuck would I feel anything for that homophobic brat?"

"Why do you let him live with you?" Erwin questioned back.

"Because it helps pay my damn bills " The raven haired man grumbled.

"Why don't you just come live with me? you wont have to pay anything" 

"Freedom. Fucking freedom, that's why." Erwin let out at sigh after hearing that. Levi was stubborn and independent. He was all the things the drove Erwin crazy. He loved it. He loved Levi. The blonde stood then and left only to return a few moments later. Levi looked up at him from his position on his bed, questioning why Erwin had come back so quickly.

"It seems your roommate is emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet." It was Levi's turn to sigh, as he quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom. There was Eren, kneeling at the toilet, vomiting.

"I think i'll my leave" Foot steps could be heard behind Levi, and not long after a door closed. Levi didn't care to say goodbye. instead, he retrieved a cup of ice water from the kitchen. After setting the glass down on the counter he sat beside Eren and rubbed circles into his back. Eren stiffened at first, but then relaxed into Levi's touch.

"Why do you keep on doing this to yourself brat"

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fanfic guys, please don't judge me too harshly.


End file.
